


like two jewels in the sky sharing fire

by katana_fleet



Series: past the clouds, we'll find the stars [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katana_fleet/pseuds/katana_fleet
Summary: Thea Decker Morningstar really was a good baby. She slept during the day and night as most babies do. She had that active hour or two or three and spent the rest of her teeny tiny life sleeping. Every now and then, though, she was the exact demon baby that Lucifer had (lovingly?) predicted.[set during chapters 6 and 7 of 'all those tremulous stars still glitter']
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: past the clouds, we'll find the stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597609
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	like two jewels in the sky sharing fire

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'where's the girl' from the scarlet pimpernel musical by nan knighton and frank wildhorn. 
> 
> these are moments set during chapters 6 and 7 of 'all those tremulous stars still glitter'. again, recommend reading that one before this, but if you don't want to - thea is deckerstar's baby girl and deckerstar + baby + Trixie are (in general) very happy. more fluff and a teeny bit of angst, none of which has been very carefully reviewed by yours truly. 
> 
> on a random note, who else spent hours watching the last second and a half of the season 5 trailer? because i am *deceased*.

(one month old)

Thea Decker Morningstar really was a good baby. She slept during the day and night as most babies do. She had that active hour or two or three and spent the rest of her teeny tiny life sleeping. She woke up for most of the night feedings on her own and squealed until someone got her, but she was immediately quieted.

Every now and then, though, she was the exact demon baby that Lucifer had (lovingly?) predicted.

"I'm going to go deaf, Detective."

Chloe was rocking the baby in their bed and Lucifer was being dramatic. Nothing new. "You have your head under a pillow and I've got the screaming right in my ear. You know nothing of loud."

"I have supernatural hearing—"

"I really don't think you do."

"I do too, I heard—"

They were interrupted from tired arguing (they really weren't arguing. It was mostly conversation to distract themselves from the fact that apparently Thea wanted to see how much screaming it would take to give herself laryngitis) by Trixie.

"What's wrong with her?" Trixie half-wailed. Lucifer didn't pull his head out from under his pillow but reached his arm around to wave for her to join them in their slight misery. "She's been crying for ten minutes." Trixie buried her face in Lucifer's arm and they both sighed.

"Babies sometimes just don't want to sleep, and then they get too tired, and then this happens." Thea was starting to wear herself out and also go slightly raspy, which was a weird sound on such a tiny creature. "She's not hungry and her diaper's fine. Just have to wait it out. I'm not driving her around the neighborhood at this time of night."

Almost as if on cue, Thea gave two final squeaks and screwed her eyes shut and stopped fussing.

"See?" And now Chloe was stuck like this forever. Now that Thea wasn't screaming, it was nice, because warm baby and tiny weight in arms. She was really okay with it. Somehow the baby had managed to fall asleep ten seconds after screaming herself almost hoarse.

Lucifer and Trixie peeked their heads out of pillow and arm. Lucifer exhaled a slow breath of relief and shifted to sit up without disturbing Trixie too much or the equilibrium that was bed. Trixie grinned. "Aww, she's so cute!"

"You were not thinking that a minute ago, Beatrice."

Trixie looked up at Lucifer with the exact look Dan gave him every time he said something weird or stupid or arrogant. "Were you thinking about how cute she is a minute ago?"

"Of course I was. She's my child."

"You were not," Chloe inserted. "You were hiding under a pillow to get away from her." In retribution, Chloe risked more screaming and shifted Thea into Lucifer's arms. Trixie and Lucifer froze as they rearranged the baby and Thea squinched her nose up but didn't wake up. They all exhaled slowly once Thea settled again.

"Detective."

"Yes, Lucifer?"

"I have to hold her for the rest of the night now." The bassinet was on Chloe's side of the bed, and moving her into that would have been so much movement. Too much movement, actually. They certainly couldn't guarantee that Thea would stay asleep for the passing back or walking around the bed. Chloe grinned to herself.

"You are correct."

Trixie giggled and hugged Chloe before bouncing off the bed, leaving Lucifer to glare at Chloe and the baby. "Goodnight!"

"Night, monkey," Chloe chirped.

"Sleep well, spawn," Lucifer bit out.

Lucifer carefully rearranged himself so that he was slightly closer to lying down, Thea completely asleep on his chest, and Chloe curled into his side. "She is awfully cute."

"I'll give you that, at least." He leaned over and kissed her forehead and Chloe grinned into his shoulder. "I am kidding most of the time, you know that, right, Chloe?" She nodded, already almost asleep after just five minutes of silence. The last thing she heard before falling asleep was Lucifer's murmured "Love you."

* * *

(two months old)

To their complete dismay, Thea's desire to never sleep occasionally showed up again.

"I could try driving her around the neighborhood," Lucifer said as he paced the room, patting the screaming baby's back, and basically looking like a baby professional.

Chloe just stared at the baby professional (dad). It was so completely foreign a picture that she didn't know what to do with it and couldn't really process it and wow he was hot like this with wriggling infant in arms and ruffled hair and shirt off and eyes only half open because it was 3 AM. Then she processed his words. "We'd have to move the car seat."

"I could drive your car."

She raised an eyebrow. "One time you said you'd rather drop dead than be seen driving my car. Those were your _exact_ words."

"That was before I was deafened by nine pounds of young infant, Detective. Priorities change, okay?" His voice went vaguely hysterical at the end, and Chloe finally let out a laugh. " _What_?"

"You're adorable."

"The devil is _not_ adorable."

"Are too."

"I'm devilishly handsome, pun definitely intended. On a good day, I'm the heartthrob of Los Angeles. I am a little run-down because of this creature, but that's not suddenly making me adorable." Trixie appeared in the doorway. "Here, this is yours now," he said, delicately handing Thea into her big sister's arms (Chloe tried to reach for her before the handing-off happened but she was too late and Trixie seemed to have a good hold on her) before disappearing into the closet and then the bathroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Trixie asked, half-awake and blinking. Thea stared up at Trixie like she was an actual angel, unlike the devil who'd just turned the light on in the bathroom and almost blinded himself, judging by the muffled curse.

Chloe managed to get off the bed and take a suddenly-sleeping Thea from Trixie. She was starting to think that Trixie had replaced Lucifer and Amenadiel in the who-can-get-the-baby-to-sleep-fastest contest. "He's just tired, monkey."

Trixie took that explanation as gospel truth, crawled up into the bed, and was asleep again in less than a minute. Chloe set Thea down into her bassinet and sat down on the edge of the bed to wait for Lucifer's miraculous transformation into the devilish heartthrob of Los Angeles. At least, that's what she assumed he was doing in there.

Sure enough, he reappeared in another three minutes with hair combed impeccably and white button-down buttoned.

"You're still wearing pajama pants."

"There's not any point, is there, the spawn's asleep now." He undid the buttons and threw the shirt back into the closet without bothering to hang it up or anything. He glanced down at Thea in her bassinet and _almost_ smiled.

"That's going to get _so_ wrinkled."

"We own an iron, do we not?" He crawled into bed again, scooting Trixie into the middle of the bed to take up closer to her share of space instead of the sprawling mess of arms and legs that she was.

Chloe turned and just looked down at him. He looked almost as exhausted as she felt, and there were actually the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes. But the tension that had been in every muscle of his body for the last two years was gone. She leaned over Trixie and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled, she pulled the blanket over the three of them, and they fell asleep.

* * *

(three months old)

Until this particular moment, Thea had been really good about the move to the penthouse. She didn't cry the first few nights they were there, choosing instead to fall asleep as quickly as possible, since she was clearly doing so much work in the actual move.

They'd finished moving the last of the boxes from the old house to the penthouse that morning, and Chloe had forgotten to wake Thea up from a nap that ended up being an hour and a half too long. And here they were.

Thea squealed. She was sprawled across their laps because she didn't want to be held and she didn't want to be in her crib and this was a compromise. "Yes, you're cute," Lucifer said, one arm over his face and the other slung around Chloe's shoulders. He sounded barely alive. She made a questioning sort of sound. "Yes, you are."

"I promise you are, baby," Chloe said, feeling like she wasn't too far off Lucifer's exhaustion. Thea's sound was definitely closer to coo than shriek. "I think we convinced her."

"Good." He tugged her a tiny bit closer and she curled into his side. It was the best feeling.

Thea squeaked. "We should have named her Mouse." She moved her hand just enough to brush Thea's hair (she had so much of it, it was amazing) out of the way. "It's okay, baby."

"Why did you let her sleep so long?" Lucifer asked.

"You could have gotten her up."

"I was moving boxes."

She moved her head just enough to glare at him and make it worth her while. "What do you think I was doing all day?"

"You've made your point and I apologize."

"Thank you, babe." She winced at the pet name but didn't take it back.

They sat in silence for a minute, listening to Thea squeak and entertain herself. She couldn't decide whether she wanted Thea to fall asleep (because that meant she could sleep) or be a contrary baby all night (because she was insanely comfortable like this and didn't want to move ever). "Beatrice is coming," Lucifer eventually whispered.

"You can't possibly hear that well." Sure enough, Trixie clambered onto the bed next to her five seconds later.

"Angelic hearing, Detective. What's wrong, child?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I move Thea?"

Chloe shifted in Lucifer's embrace just enough to see that Thea was almost asleep. Her green eyes were struggling to stay open and she'd stopped wriggling so much. "Give her another thirty seconds, then we're all yours." It would have been _criminal_ to move her at that crucial moment before sleep. The three of them stared at Thea until—finally. Long, slow breaths of utter peace and slumber.

Trixie scooped Thea up like an absolute professional and scooted off the bed to take her over to her crib. "Thank you, Beatrice," Lucifer said (Chloe glanced up at him to make sure he was okay; how many times had she heard him say _thank you_ in all the years of her knowing him?) and he shifted over just enough that the two of them were still touching but Trixie could get between them (what a wonderful man).

Trixie scrambled back onto the bed and curled into her newly-designated Trixie place. They were quiet for a few seconds before Chloe leaned over to kiss Trixie's head and Trixie sniffled. "I miss Daddy."

Her heart broke all over again. "I miss him too, Monkey," she finally said.

She felt more than saw Lucifer shift a little closer. He didn't say anything because there was nothing more that either of them could say, but he could be there. Trixie let out a little shuddering breath, but she felt her relax and let the nightmare go, just a little.

They fell asleep like that, the three of them, curled up together in the middle of the bed. It was one of the best night's sleep she'd had in weeks.

She did wake up once, though—she opened her eyes just enough to glance around the room and make sure that Trixie was still there and okay (she was snuggled so far into Lucifer's side that she was going to have to pry her off eventually)—and she thought she saw the faintest of lights coming from Thea's crib. She blinked and it was gone. So she shrugged, reached for Lucifer's hand which was stretched out on the pillow toward her, and went back to sleep.

* * *

(four months old)

"Thea, baby, you have to go to sleep."

Thea cooed and waved her hands. She was glowing again. She'd finally started the whole glowing thing again nine days after Lucifer had gone back to hell, and it gave Chloe all the mixed emotions.

On the one hand, it was good that her baby was happy. There was no denying that Thea was happy—not only was she glowing, she was cooing and squeaking and grabbing at her toes and Chloe's fingers and Trixie's hair and basically having the best time figuring out the world.

On another hand, it was freaking _hilarious_. Amenadiel and Linda and Maze's faces when Thea had giggled and started glowing in the middle of movie night—it was amazing. Trixie laughed for five minutes straight when Maze jumped straight over the back of the couch and Ella dropped (threw) her popcorn and they were still finding it under chairs hours later.

On the last hand (one more hand than she technically had), it almost hurt. Thea was happy, Trixie was almost happy, and Chloe was just—existing. It was better, it was getting better, but it hurt to watch that magic run through Thea's veins when her father wasn't here to watch the baby just glow into the night like a goshdarned nightlight.

"Do you just want to stay up all night?" Chloe asked. Thea squeaked. "Are you the happiest baby in LA?" She stretched out her feet and did a full-body wriggle. "Is tonight the night we summon your daddy back by just being annoying?" Thea tried and failed to roll over but somehow didn't get mad about it.

Chloe helped her roll over onto her stomach. She remembered (vaguely) that Trixie had hated tummy time, but Thea was so determined to move around that she seemed to think that tummy time was the most efficient way to get to her goals. It kind of was, but it was weird to see how she started glowing even brighter when she got switched over.

"Is she still awake?" Trixie asked, appearing in the doorway.

Chloe motioned toward the cooing candle of an infant. "Can you see her from your bed?"

"Almost." She ran over and clambered onto the bed and curled into Chloe's side. "I miss Lucifer."

"Me too, baby."

"When do you think he's coming back?"

She exhaled slowly, trying to keep any tears out of the sound. "Hopefully soon, monkey."

"I hope he's back before Thea can crawl. She's going to be really fast." Trixie looked up with a glint in her eyes. "Do you think Thea's going to get _wings_?"

"Charlie doesn't have wings, so I guess Thea won't either."

"But Charlie can't do _this_." Trixie gestured at the brightness surrounding the baby. It looked like she'd just about tired herself out, thankfully; it was like someone was using a dimmer switch on her. "Maybe she'll be _flying_ someday."

"I hope not." She remembered something and almost laughed. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was worried she was gonna have wings. And I was scared you were going to be jealous of the wings if she had them."

Trixie grinned. "I don't need wings. I'm awesome without wings. But I bet I would have been jealous, I was little then."

"You were _ten_."

"And I'm eleven now. I'm almost all grown up."

"Oh, yeah. So much wisdom gained since you were ten."

Trixie nodded solemnly. The glow from Thea was fading into sleep, so Chloe reached over to turn her over to her back. She let out a squeak in protest but didn't wake up too much, so Chloe took the risk of standing up and moving her back to her crib.

"Did she wake up?" Trixie whispered.

"Nope, we're in the clear."

"Whew." Trixie clambered off the bed. "I'm going back to bed now."

"Goodnight, monkey. I love you so much."

"Love you, Mom!"

She heard Trixie throw herself onto her bed and start snoring within a minute. She really hoped that Trix kept that talent for falling asleep almost instantly, it was the best one. Chloe stared down at Thea for a minute (she was just too cute) before wandering over to the balcony.

"I wish you were here to complain," she whispered, glancing down at the lights of Los Angeles. "I don't think you'd complain if you were here, though. I think you'd just watch her and never look away." She sighed, one of those long shuddering ones that she couldn't hold back when she was alone. "Come back soon, okay?"

In the bedroom, Thea squeaked in her sleep, and she glanced back toward the crib. Chloe turned back when she felt something like an angel's wings brush across her cheek. No one was there, but she still pressed her cheek into her hand and smiled.

She had a feeling, just a tiny bit of a hope, Lucifer would be back before Thea could fly.


End file.
